The Mystery of Kanik
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: When our friends from eddsworld come across a VERY special boy, what will happen to the world as they know it? I don't know right now, but it will come to me eventually! Read the cruddy story my friends! Read it and enjoy its cruddyness!


**Well guys, it seems that I want to have another boy OC. He's gonna be in eddsworld! Huzzah! Just wait until he meets the gang!**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Kanik. Horray for a weird name!**

A boy sat in the dirt, writing something. He had the smallest smile on his face, happy he could do this one thing.

_Well, it seems that we've reached an important part of my life._ He wrote. _The lady who's in charge of the orphanage says that someone's coming to see the children. Maybe they'll want to adopt someone? Maybe they'll want to adopt me? Only time will tell, my friend._

"Kanik? Where are you?" a woman called. "It's time to come in!"

Kanik turned towards the woman, then back to his writing. _I'll talk to you later, if fate doesn't take me from this horrible place. Signed, Kanik._

"Coming Ms. Simmons." He said, getting up. Ms. Simmons crossed her arms as she saw he had accidently smudged dirt on his face. She took a tissue from her pocket **(a **_**clean**_** tissue!)** and started at wipe away the dirt.

"How many times have I told you to be very careful when you're outside?" she asked him. Before he could answer, she added "And with someone coming today, no less!"

"Ms. Simmons, who's coming today? Are they male or female? Are they coming with someone? Should I go to the big tree and wait for them to leave?" Kanik asked her, never stopping for a breath until he finished.

Ms. Simmons signed, putting the dirty tissue into her pocket. "No, you get to stay this time. But you were supposed to stay clean. Now I don't know what to do with you." She grabbed his hand and pulled the boy through the doorway.

Before his writing vanished, Kanik whispered a single sentence he had whispered several times before. As soon as he vanished inside the building, a small breeze blew through the forest, taking the dirt that Kanik had written with just a few moments before, through the trees, as if whispering what would never be told again.

There was a knock on the big oak doors, and the kids ran to their spots. The person who was coming said they were interested in a young boy, so all of the girls, babies, and older boys were sent to their rooms. Only a few boys were waiting for whoever would come through the door, and only one would leave with a new family. This would be a day they would remember forever, for one reason and one reason only.

And to keep the suspense, I'm not going to tell you what it is.

The boys whispered to each other, saying their goodbyes if they never saw their friends again. But no one whispered to Kanik.

Kanik whispered to himself, thinking about what little he may leave behind. He would miss it all, but he needed and wanted a new home so badly, all thoughts of what he needed to do would leave for long periods of time.

Finally, the doors opened. The boys stopped their whispering, but Kanik was focused on something else.

There were two men standing in the doorway, looking from child to child. They walked closer, and now Kanik could see what they looked like.

One man wore a blue hoodie and light black pants. His dirt brown hair was spiked up like a tower, making it seem interesting to the boys there. The only thing that made them feel uncomfortable was the fact that he had black orbs where his eyes should be.

The other man wore a red hoodie and black pants. His hair was a sandy brown color, and it seemed a little long for a boy. He may have had eyes, but his stare wasn't very comforting.

They looked each boy in the eyes, some for an entire minute. Each boy would either cringe in fear or look to the floor. They would whisper something to each other whenever the boy reacted, then they'd continue down the line.

When they got to Kanik, they each stared at him the same way they had stared at the other boys. He'd stare back, trying to find something in their eyes that could tell him about them. The man with the blue hoodie put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What's your name?" he asked. The other boys stared at them with wide eyes, all of them thinking: _Is Kanik really gonna get adopted?_

Kanik hesitated at first, then answered "Kanik."

The men looked at each other, then nodded. The man with the red hoodie stared deep into the boys' eyes, waiting for a reaction. Kanik stared back, still trying to find something.

Suddenly, a light blue spark shot through the man's eye, making Kanik's mind relax, but never stopped staring.

The red man never said anything. He just waited for Kanik's reaction to the stare, waiting to see something, anything, that would tell him if he and his friend were making a bad choice. When he found none, he turned to the other man. They made a silent agreement, then the man turned back to Kanik.

"Kanik," the man said with a strange accent "would you like to be a part of me and my friends' family?"

Kanik, a little confused when he used friends in a plural term, was taken aback with the offer. He didn't know how to react, but he did know one thing.

He was finally getting a family.

He grabbed the men's necks in a super hug, never wanting to let go. The men picked Kanik up, went to thank Ms. Simmons, and they were gone.

In the red man's car, Kanik was sitting quietly and staring out the window. The men didn't say much of anything the entire trip, so Kanik was thinking of things to ask them. They had had only one earlier conversation. It went like this:

"So, Kanik," the blue man had said. "Where do you come from?"

"I don't know." Kanik replied. "Ms. Simmons says that she found me in the forest behind the orphanage. She doesn't know how I got there or how I survived. She said it was very cold that night."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you guys come in together?" Kanik asked. "Are you yaoi?"

This caused the red man, who was driving, to almost crash into a tree. After the close call, there was a very long silence. Kanik thought the men didn't want to talk about it.

So they all sat there, the red man trying not to hit any more trees, the blue man thinking about something, and Kanik just staring out the window.

When they finally stopped, Kanik saw a simple looking house. He already liked it, mostly because he saw some trees in the backyard.

The red man honked the horn, making Kanik jump.

The door of the house opened, and two men walked out of the house.

One wore a green hoodie and grayish pants. His dark brown hair was very bushy. His stare was comforting, unlike the other men.

The second wore a purple hoodie, green overcoat, and blue pants. His hair was a ginger color, and he wasn't even looking at Kanik. He was looking at a mirror.

"This is who you picked?" the green man asked.

The blue man nodded. "His name is Kanik."

The green man looked at his friend, then at Kanik. Kanik stared back until he saw a light blue spark in his eyes. Kanik smiled and waved at the man. "Hi!" he said happily.

The green man smiled. "Hey there. My name is Edd. This is my friend Matt." He pointed to the man in the purple hoodie, who waved without looking away from the mirror. "And in case they didn't tell you already, that's Tom and Tord." He pointed to the blue and red men.

Kanik looked at Tom and Tord, then back to Edd. "They came in together. Are they yaoi?"

Edd's eyes widened. He looked to Tom and Tord, who looked like they might want to rip Kanik's head off. Edd signaled for them to knock it off, then looked back to Kanik. "No, they aren't. In fact, they hate each other's guts."

Kanik looked at them, seeing they were glaring at each other. Kanik made a mental note not to mention anything related to this ever again.

Edd walked back towards the door, his friends close behind. Kanik walked in the center of the group, feeling insanely happy.

"Well Kanik," Edd said as he opened the door. "welcome home."

**Yes, this is extremely long. Yes, this is a very stupid beginning. No, I'm not going to stop the story. In fact, this will continue for quite awhile. Horray for eddsworld stories! Sees ya!**


End file.
